


山河诀 - 上

by AKAbana



Category: all岳, 卜岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAbana/pseuds/AKAbana
Summary: 古风abo





	山河诀 - 上

一

 

魏王的嫡子唯有一位，还在十岁时就被药死了。这件宫闱谜案查不出真凶，当年牵连了无数人。这其中，最冤的当属三皇子卜凡的母妃，明明对此毫不知情，却遭受诬陷被打入冷宫，不久后郁郁而终。

三皇子卜凡论排行正好在嫡子后头， 但他的母妃本只是个御前奉茶的小宫女，他自己也是与其他皇子相比策论武艺无一出彩，根本无人站出来为他们母子主持公道 。可惜了好好的一个孩子，小小年纪就没了母妃，也无旁的妃子敢冒大不讳收养他，只得独自在冷宫中长大。

转眼十年，当年可怜见的小皇子终归是平安长成了英俊高挑的少年，因分化成强壮的乾元而被他凉薄的父皇记起，直接打发到漠北驻守边疆。那里远离权斗的纷扰，若真能平安无事地过完后半生其实也不错。只是，他的不幸并未就此结束。契丹进入了连年的部落战乱，前来杀烧抢掠的流寇越来越多。卜凡没清闲几天，就被迫穿起了盔甲，一纸搬救兵的折子急急寄回平城，开始着手征兵荡寇。

卜凡眼巴巴地苦苦支撑等待救兵，朝廷却只派来了个没比他大多少的小将军与五千兵马，卜凡看到回信时两眼一黑，险些就要晕过去。还是他身边的谋士劝他，说这小将军好歹是将门之后，断不会辜负陛下与殿下的期待。

事实证明，这小将军确不是纸上谈兵之辈，治军严明，手段狠辣。卜凡都没怎么操心，都是小将军自己领着兵，痛快地解决了边境之患。之后，卜凡听谋士的，把那小将军从军营请到府上来吃个饭，两人这才算正儿八经地看到了不在战场时彼此正常的相貌。小将军比卜凡早生了四年，姓岳名月字明辉，一张俊俏的脸笑起来天真烂漫，完全看不出他其实在战场上是个又凶又疯的主。

卜凡向小将军打趣道他也是倒霉，第一场战役就被派到这等难事。岳小将军笑了笑，撩起半边衣袖，露出了一臂的浓墨刺青，说道，“末将三年前初征时被长刀砍下马，整条胳膊险些废掉，之后便是嫌弃那条疤便学蛮人刺上墨盖住。如此一比，殿下的初征是只有惊，并无险。”

卜凡一愣，随即想起三年前于大魏而言惨烈至极举国哀恸的一次战事，护国将军远征柔然遭风沙围困，全军覆没，尸骨无还。乐陵长公主在听闻噩耗的第二天于房中上吊自尽殉夫，也殉那大魏死不瞑目的十万亡魂，满府的下人纷纷殉主，最后，这一家满门竟没留下活口。

那护国将军，似乎也姓岳。

 

二

 

岳小将军在漠北一驻扎就是两年，招兵买马之后，原本的五千卫兵成了数万大军，坚守在抵御契丹与柔然的最前线。卜凡和小将军成了袍子可以穿一件，水可以喝一壶，配刀都可以互赠的兄弟。要是其中一位是坤泽，估计能直接去拜个天地成亲了。小将军在卜凡眼里有些冷淡，对人的每一分好都像是在心底拨过算盘定好的一般。直到卜凡豁出性命救下小将军，小将军这才发现自己对卜凡不知何时早已超乎了寻常的同袍之谊。

那天小将军只是例行巡逻，却正撞上契丹奇袭，撤退时忽起风暴尘沙蒙眼，略能看清前方时发现一队人马早已走进峡谷中的一条死路。

粮草撑不过三天， 周围没有水源，一向智勇双全的小将军都无计可施了。他想，若他是卜凡，断没有为了一千人开城门与契丹骑兵硬战的道理。到了第五天，他们杀了所有的马匹，吃肉饮血。第八天，在一片尸骨的腐臭中，小将军抄起剑，决定要冲出去和契丹人同归于尽。可他没有想到，卜凡还是来救他了。以身为剑，以肉为盾，当卜凡夹杂着腥风血雨冲到他面前时，他甚至还有些恍惚。

小将军早就饿得渴得没有力气自己御马，由着卜凡一把将他捞上去，两人一骑回了城。小将军低头，看到卜凡浑身都是刀口子，大腿还中了一箭，血流不止。

以为自己此生再不会哭的小将军，额头抵在卜凡冰冷的盔甲上，默默落了滴泪。

大漠的夜色中，冲鼻的血腥气与腐臭里，卜凡突然从小将军的后颈上闻到了一丝江南水乡的三秋桂子的清甜味。

他不禁收紧了双臂。

他没有想到，自己放在心尖上的小将军，竟是坤泽。

 

三

 

经此一战，卜凡越来越腻着小将军。小将军也因伤重暴露了坤泽的体质后干脆放弃了遮掩，安心被卜凡照料着。小将军像是那河蚌一般，逐渐向卜凡张开了屏障露出了软肋。

这年的辞岁，两人一起窝在营帐内。卜凡从小在冷宫中饥一顿饱一顿，导致后来为了不挨饿练就了在哪里都能开小灶的技能。他亲自动手给小将军包了锅饺子，热了壶烈酒，把小将军的肚子喂的圆滚滚的。

酒足饭饱后两个人来到内城城垛上看辞旧迎新之际的万家灯火，小将军穿得薄打了个哆嗦，立刻被卜凡揽住。小将军很乖顺，也不说话也不挣扎，只是静静地靠在卜凡的胸前，听着扑通扑通的心跳声，似乎在等着他先开口。

卜凡贪婪地嗅了一口怀中清淡的桂花香，说道：“只要你同意，上元节后我便修封折子递上去，求父皇为我们赐婚。”

小将军并没想到卜凡会如此直接地同自己谈论婚姻大事，神色顿时慌张起来：“契丹虽暂时被震慑住，柔然大军却仍在虎视眈眈。我奉旨驻守边关，风花雪月之事， 还是……”

醉意烧得小将军脸上烫烫的，头脑也不听使唤，迷迷糊糊间还想说些什么来推拒，却在张开口时被人捏住下巴，话语尽数吞没在了炙热的唇舌交缠里。

小将军喘着气伸出手抵住卜凡拉开了些距离，眼底溢出水雾气，说道：“我是护国将军之子，你甚至都没有问过，五年前岳家军与柔然一战，我是怎么活下来的。”

卜凡神色暗了暗。

他大概能猜到，为什么只有小将军一个人能活着回来。 

卜凡见他似乎是想起了不好的回忆，手在颤着，便将他细长的指尖拢在自己温暖的掌心内，淡淡道：“不要勉强自己去想那些过去的事，等你准备好了再说亦不迟。”

可小将军摇了摇头，似是从卜凡那里得到了勇气渐渐平静了下来，坚持此刻就要向卜凡道出那段往事。

大魏与柔然大战时，小将军同大军都被困在沙漠风暴之中，领兵的部落首领认出他是那个最年轻的魏国小将，或是惜才又或是因为他是坤泽，在清理战场时将还剩一口气的他捡回了大营。 没过几天，一直在观望战事的西凉想坐收渔利派了人马来突袭，他因在柔然大将的营帐内被发现，便被以为是柔然人的侍奴而被当成玩物掳回了西凉。在那里他怀着血海深仇未报，忍辱负重，同西凉王纠缠了一年多才终于寻到机会逃回魏国。

卜凡静静听完，问道：“我知你恨柔然人入骨。可是，不知你恨不恨那西凉王。”

小将军愣了半晌，点了点头，又摇了摇头。那人将他带离柔然，替他疗了伤，留了他一条命。其余的那些，他有时觉得那是奇耻大辱，有时又能想开觉得那算是自己从炼狱中活下来的代价。他竟也不知道，自己到底是恨还是不恨。

他好久都没有想起过那个人了，也可以说他是故意将有关那人的回忆全部尘封起来，不愿去回想那些曾经亲昵时被叼住耳垂呵在耳边的不正经的调笑，被用手指亵玩一般喂入嘴中的珍馐和口渡口吞下的酒酿，以及那无数个被剥光禁锢在炙热怀抱中相拥而眠的夜晚。

有时他天真地以为，自己有一天真的能忘记那些过往。毕竟他觉得，爱与被爱，于他都是奢侈。

直到他遇见一心待他好的卜凡，这才第一次想试着捧出残破不堪的身心，卑微地问问那丰神俊朗的少年郎愿不愿要。

他慢慢仰起头，却见卜凡一双深不见底的双眸正死死盯住自己，突然犯了怯。

他不想听到来自卜凡的审判。

可蓦然，他看到卜凡一双薄唇一开一闔，耳边传来熟悉而低沉的嗓音。

“从今往后，你的那些仇恨与屈辱，我都与你一同承担。”

凛冽的雪松木的气味瞬间爆发出来，仿佛要将他溺毙在其中。

卜凡将小将军重重扯入怀里，他方才郑重地发了誓。他想将那个人永远珍重地护在自己身后。

感受到怀中人卸下了所有防备，他终是忍不住唤出了无数个日夜里辗转齿间想要叫出的名字。

“岳明辉……”


End file.
